Orihime Inoue/Image Gallery
Orihime Anime Images OrihimeProfile02.jpg|Orihime Inoue E165 - 26.jpg|Orihime Bleach orihime0017-kid.jpg|A younger Orihime with shorter hair. Ep3 Sora and Young Orihime.jpeg|Young Orihime and Sora. Ep3 Sora dies.jpeg|Sora moments before dying. Orihime.png|Orihime close up. Bleach 2pt3.png|Orihime's hurt leg with the others. Orihime's Fringe.png|Orihime eating. AcidwireWithOrihime.jpg|Acidwire with Orihime. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo protects Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Orihime stops Sora.png|Orihime steps in between Acidwire and Ichigo. Sora Inoue Purifies Himself.png|Orihime watches as Acidwire purifies himself Rukia Heals Orihime.png|Being healed by Rukia. Chizuru Grabs Orihime.png|Being grabbed by Chizuru. RobotOrihime.png|Orihime's drawing of her future self. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki patting Orihime affectionately. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Chizuru offers to eat lunch with Orihime. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Kon flirts with Orihime. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Orihime reveals that her suitor was not Ichigo. Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue discuss Ichigo.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo Ep7MichiruDate.png|Tatsuki asks Michiru the date. Ep9TatsukiOrihimeUmbrella.png|Tatsuki lends Orihime an umbrella. Ep10TatsukiStopsOrihime.png|Tatsuki stops Orihime's "Bwahaha". Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|With Ichigo at Don Kanonji's show. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10FriendsWorried.png|Tatsuki glances at Orihime, worried. Orihime Inoue hits Kon.png|Hitting Kon with a bat. Oriheme and tatsuki.jpg|Orihime with Tatsuki at school before getting powers. 13Orihime_notices_something_is_wrong.PNG|As Chizuru and Tatsuki argue, Orihime notices something is wrong. 13Orihime_is_so_pushy.PNG|Orihime pushes Chizuru and Tatsuki. NumbOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier appears behind Orihime. 13Chizuru_under_control_of_Numb_Chandelier.PNG|Struggling with a possessed Chizuru. 13Tatsuki_kicks_Orihime.PNG|Orihime is kicked in the stomach by Tatsuki. OrihimeHairClip.png|Orihime's hair pins. Orihime first using her powers.png|Hair pins manifesting her powers. 13Orihime's_ready_to_rumble.png|Orihime's determination to fight for Tatsuki awakens her powers. Orihime & Shun Shun Rikka Meeting.png|Meeting the Shun Shun Rikka. 13Unconscious_Orihime.png|Shun Shun Rikka look over an exhausted Orihime. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Kisuke Urahara comes across Orihime. Urahara Talks Orihime & Sado.png|Learning of her powers with Urahara and Yasutora Sado. 14Orihime_and_Sado_watch.png|Orihime and Yasutora Sado watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Michiru Tatsuki Orihime.png|Michiru Ogawa explains to Tatsuki and Orihime that she finds Ichigo's face scary. Orihime impersonates Ichigo.PNG|Orihime impersonates Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime asks where Rukia went. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Trying to recruit Uryū. Tsubaki complains about being summoned by Orihime.png|Summoning her spirits again. YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Futile learning to control powers? Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi teaches Sado and Orihime. Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Orihime with her best friend Tatsuki. FireworksFestival.jpg Ep20TessaiCriesWithOrihime.png|Tessai cries with Orihime. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Yoruichi advises resolve. Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Crash into Soul Society. Orihime Heals Jidanbo.png|Orihime heals the giant Jidanbō. OrihimeKidoBall.png|Showing great control using the Kidō Cannon Orb. 22Ryoka_arrive.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg|Orihime with her powers manifested around her. OrihimeSleep.png|A bandaged Orihime sleeping. OrihimeUryuRun.png|Orihime and Uryū running through Seireitei. Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Uryū and Orihime hide on the roof of a building. OrihimeAmbushed.png|Orihime is attacked by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Ep28JirōbōAttacksOrihime.png|Jirōbō attacks Orihime. Ep28UryūInjuresJirōbō.png|Uryū injures Jirōbō. OrihimeTsubaki.png|Orihime with Tsubaki. SaveOrihime.png|Orihime being saved by Uryū. Ishida_inoue_and_toshimori.jpg|Orihime and Uryū with Toshimori. Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki inspects Orihime's uniform. Orihimeishida.png|Orihime saves herself Uryū and Aramaki. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png Ryoka Leaving.png|Leaving Soul Society. Ep64OrihimeTired.png|Orihime tires while training. Ep64OrihimesDream.png|Orihime's dream. Ep64OrhimeGate.png|Orihime is taken into the gate. Sora And Orihime.png|Sitting with Kurodo disguised as Sora. Red Eyed Orihime attacks Chad.jpg|Kurōdo disguised as Orihime strangling Sado. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|The group blame each other. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Orihime watches as Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Orihime and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Santen Kesshun is defeated by the water dolls. Episode85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Kurōdo watches as Orihime tries to block an attack. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime and Rukia fight Yoshi. Episode82OrihimeBlocksYoshi.png|Orihime blocks Yoshi's attack. Episode84RukiaPushesOrihime.png|Rukia pushes Orihime. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Saving Rukia from Ritz. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Orihime and the others follow Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|Daiji's group with Ganju, Orihime, Uryū and Sado. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. OrihimeStays.png|Orihime waves goodbye as she stays behind to heal Jidanbō again. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive in the office. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Orihime and the others. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. Orihimeyasutora.png|Orihime protecting Sado using Santen Kesshun. Yammy Hits Orihime.png|Receiving a smack from Yammy that injures her for days. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Ichigo apologizes to Orihime at the insistence of Rukia. Orihime Healing Hitsugaya.png|Orihime healing Hitsugaya. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime and Ichigo talk. Hiyori and Orihime.jpg|Hiyori tells Orihime that Hachi wants to talk with her. Inoue-005.jpg|Orihime watches as Hachi heals Tsubaki. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Rukia Advises Orihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice on combat. Orihime leaves Kurosaki, unable to speak to him..jpg|Orihime says goodbye to a sleeping Ichigo. Ep143EspadaReturnWithOrihime.png|Ulquiorra and his task force return to Las Noches with Orihime. Orihimegrimmjow.jpg|Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's arm. Orihime with Hogyoku.png|Orihime views the Hōgyoku. Inouehuecomundo.png|Orihime's outfit in Hueco Mundo. Ep143OrihimesRoom.png|Orihime is given a modest room in Las Noches. Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep150UlquiorraAdvisesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra tells Orihime that her friends have come to rescue her. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime heals the hole in Ichigo's body. OrihimeCriesOut.png|Orihime cries for Ichigo not to get hurt anymore than he already was. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ichigo carries Orihime. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Orihime warns Nelliel. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Orihime calls out to Nelliel. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Nnoitra holds Orihime. TesHoldsOri.png|Tesra restrains Orihime. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk recaptures Orihime. OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Orihime protects Yachiru. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra questions Orihime about hearts. WhereIsAHeart.png|Where is a Human's heart or soul? Menoly inoue loly.png|Orihime being captured by Loly and Menoly. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra prevents Orihime from getting to Ichigo's side. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime cries over a seemingly dead Ichigo. UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.jpg|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|A dying Ulquiorra reaches out for Orihime. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Orihime and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia recovering after Sode no Shirayuki's attack. OrihimeAnimeEp139.jpg|In episode 139. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 247Orihime_asks.png|Orihime asks Sado which outfit he believes would be the easiest to fight in. 248Orihime_uses.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun as Muramasa attacks her. 248Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Orihime. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa immobilizes Orihime. 248Orihime_heals.png|Orihime heals Muramasa with Sōten Kisshun. 249Uryu_and_Sado_stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins Orihime and her friends. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Orihime observes Muramasa's dark Reiatsu. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime watches Sado attacking a Hollow. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime protects them from the Menos' Cero. 253Orihime_stands.png|Orihime stands before Muramasa. 253Orihime_tells.png|Orihime tells Muramasa to stop this before it is too late. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Orihime shields herself from Muramasa's attack. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Orihime watches as Muramasa goes out of control. 253Rukia_pulls.png|Rukia pulls Orihime back. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Orihime and Rukia saved by Sode No Shirayuki. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. 254Orihime_tells.png|Orihime tells Ichigo to be okay. 257Orihime,_Rangiku,_and_Haineko_take.png|Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take a picture together. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Orihime with Rangiku and Haineko. 257Orihime_notes.png|Orihime notes it is a storm. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping 261Chizuru_grabs.png|Chizuru grabs Orihime's breasts. 261Tatsuki_hits.png|Tatsuki hits Chizuru in the head with a downward chop. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Kyōko approaches Orihime. 261Orihime_introduces.png|Orihime introduces herself to Kyōko. 261Orihime_expresses.png|Orihime expresses surprise upon seeing Kyōko has left. 261Orihime_takes.png|Orihime takes Kyōko to the nurse. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to protect herself and Kyōko. 261Kyoko_suggests.png|Kyōko suggests she tell Orihime's friends about her power. Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Losing control of her reiatsu. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao yells at Orihime and Rangiku. Orihime episode 215b2.png|Orihime in Episode 215. Disheartened.png|Orihime disheartened. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Orihime comes across Rurichiyo. The assassin attacks.png|Attacked by an assassin. OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime protects Rurichiyo. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Orihime at Nozomi's barbeque. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|orihime sees a Reigai of Renji. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Reassuring Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Orihime eating dinner with Kon and Nozomi. Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Ichigo's friends show up. Orihime and Ulquiorra talking.jpg|Orihime and Ulquiorra talking Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in hospital. Episode 347 Orihime.png Episode 345 Orihime.png|Orihime with her hair tucked in to her coat. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|The blood and a ripped Enraku in Orihime's hands. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Sora sees the hairpins. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind Orihime. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime gets in between Tsukishima and Shishigawara. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Orihime hangs out the window. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Sado's home. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Orihime gets ready to protect Ichigo. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep349OrihimeBag.png|Orihime leaves food at Sado's. Ep349Lustful.png|Orihime's beauty shocks Moe. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe wants to be the one to fight Orihime. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep354OrihimeRevealsAttack.png|Orihime reveals details of her attack to Uryū. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Uryū tells Orihime his theories. Riruka confronts Orihime.png|Riruka confronts Orihime. Ep354Denial.png|Riruka denies that she cares for Ichigo as Orihime moves passed her. Ep354OrihimeResolute.png|Orihime declares her resolve to Riruka. E356 Riruka Orihime.jpg|Riruka and Orihime talking over doughnuts. Ep350OrihimeUninjured.png|Orihime is somehow uninjured. Ep350OrihimeShocked.png|Orihime is shocked by Ichigo. Ep350OrihimeRealization.png|Orihime realizes she has just referred to Tsukishima as her friend. Ep350OrihimeTellsSado.png|Orihime tells Sado about her attacker and her feelings. Ep356OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime arrives in the game. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356OrihimeObserves.png|Orihime watches the training. Orihime looks hungrily at donuts.png|Orihime and Riruka talk over donuts. Ep356OrihimeExplains.png|Orihime tells her life story. Ep356RirukaInterrupts.png|Riruka interrupts Orihime's story. Ep356OrihimeApologizes.png|Orihime apologizes to Riruka. Ep356RirukaLeaves.png|Riruka leaves the area. Ep356OrihimeIsHindered.png|Orihime is stopped by Kugo. Ep356OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime trapped by Yukio. Riruka and Orihime in the room.png|Riruka and Orihime in the room Yukio made. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima appears in one of Orihime's memories The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki with traces of strong Reiatsu. Ep350OrihimeAttacked.png|Orihime is attacked by Tsukishima. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Orihime uses Shiten Kōshun. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima appears in one of Orihime's memories. Riruka and Orihime in the room.png|Riruka and Orihime in the room Yukio made. Ep349MoeStalksOrihime.png|Moe stalks Orihime. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Orihime thanks Yukio. Ep362OrihimeRushes.png|Orihime rushes to Ichigo. Ep362OrihimeSeesIchigo.png|Orihime is relieved to see Ichigo is well. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362OrihimeBreaksDown.png|Orihime loses control of her emotions. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Urahara and Isshin catch Orihime and Sado. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png Bleach_volume_four_Japanese_Edition_DVD_Cover.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Volume 4. Bleach_Vol._36_Cover.jpg|Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer on the cover of Volume 36. Season_7_Half-Season_Box_Set_Part_2.jpg|Orihime on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 7. Orihime Manga Images Bleach cover 03.jpg|On the cover of Volume 3 Bleach cover 27.jpg|On cover of Volume 27 C 043 cover.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 43. Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg|With other girls in a beach colour spread C181 cover page.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 181. C192 cover page.png|Orihime on the cover of chapter 192. C213 cover page.png|Orhime and Ichigo on the cover of chapter 213. C225 cover Inoue Orihime.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 225 Heal.jpg|Orihime healing two Shinigami. Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Tatsuki gives out to Orihime. OrihimeIchigosBedroom.png|Orihime sit embarrassed in Ichigo's bedroom. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Orihime is confronted by Shūkurō Tsukishima OrihimeShishigawaraChapter439.png|Orihime defends Moe Shishigawara. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Tsukishima appears to cut Orihime. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visiting Uryū. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Orihime meets Riruka. Chap449Page11ShitenKishun2.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Orihime using Shiten Kōshun against Kūgo. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Orihime wants some of Riruka's doughnuts. Ch450pg10 Riruka talks to Orihime.png|Riruka talks with Orihime inside Yukio's Fullbring game world. Chap451Page7OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime is stopped from interfering by Yukio. Ch452pg4 Riruka feeds Orihime.png|Riruka brings Orihime some breakfast. C462pg12 Orihime Sado.png|Orihime and Sado at breaking point due to Book of the End. Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png Ch 057 cover.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 57. C 062 cover.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 62. C68 cover.jpg|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68. C78 cover.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 78. C89 cover page.png|Orihime and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 89. C171 Cover Page.jpg|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. C127 cover page.png|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 127. Chapter491SantenKesshunAbsorbed.jpg|Orihime's Santen Kesshun is absorbed by Kirge Opie's Vollständig, Biskiel. C193 cover page.png|Yammy and Orihime on the cover of chapter 193. C226 cover page.jpg|Orihime and Yoruichi on the cover of chapter 226. C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia in the background in the cover of chapter 181. Orihime GIFs OrihimesKotenZanshun.gif|Orihime uses Tsubaki to cut Numb Chandelier in half. SōtenKisshun.gif|Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun to heal Grimmjow. SantenKesshun.gif|Orihime uses Santen Kesshun. ShitenKōshun.gif|Shiten Kōshun. Shun Shun Rikka Images Bleach others0065.jpg|Ayame Bleach others0063.jpg|Baigon Bleach_others0062.jpg|Hinagiku Bleach others0064.jpg|Lily Shuno4.JPG|Shun'ō Bleach others0061.jpg|Tsubaki Orihime Movie Images Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo and Orihime listening to Rukia's explanation. Category:Images